white noise
by re707
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Semoga kau bahagia, semoga kau bisa selalu ingat kalau kau sangat berarti bagiku. / exo; kaisoo. oneshot.


_**white noise  
**_ _a jongin/kyungsoo fanfiction_

written by **king** of **re707  
** cover image by **king** of **re707  
** title is taken from **white noise** , an exo song from the album **exact**. composed **ldn noise** , **adrian mckinnon** , and **rodnae 'chikk' bell** —arranged by **ldn noise**.

 _no profits are taken from this fictional work,  
_ _all rights reserved._

 _®2017._

* * *

"Jongin, bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti aku mematahkan hatimu menjadi dua—atau mungkin lebih karena aku kejam, dan menginjak-injak semua memori kita hingga kau akan tersiksa bila mengingatnya?"

Kyungsoo bertanya di sebuah hari pada Januari. Kulit mereka masih basah oleh keringat, Jongin tengkurap di sebelahnya tanpa atasan dan dengan ritsleting celana jins yang bahkan belum dinaikkan kembali—memberi sekilas penglihatan dari celana pendeknya. Kyungsoo sendiri tak jauh berbeda—berbaring tengan dengan selimutnya yang naik hingga pinggul. Kotak tisu ada di dekatnya, kedua tangan terlipat rapi di atas perut. Dada Jongin naik-turun, berusaha mengatur energinya yang baru terkuras akibat aktivitasnya dengan pria bermata lebar itu.

Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandang Kyungsoo. Ada kilatan yang picik di sudut matanya, bakal-bakal sebuah kurva yang berbeda mulai menyala di wajahnya. "Bukankah itu topik yang kurang pas untuk kau tanyakan kepada pria yang baru saja membuatmu meneriakkan namanya di antara lenguhanmu yang benar-benar membuat telingaku ingin lagi?"

Seringaian yang dinanti mekar di bibirnya. Itu manis, tapi ganda artinya. Alis yang rileks dan tatapan itu, Kyungsoo jelas paham. Di waktu-waktu lain dia mungkin akan memutar bola mata dan menendang penari luar biasa seksi yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang—Kyungsoo hanya mencuri dua detik miliknya untuk melirik Jongin. Ah, tidak, dia tidak sedang berusaha menahan diri atas apapun kok. "Jawab saja."

Pemilik surai cokelat gelap itu sedikit menggumam ketika ia membenamkan kepalanya di bantal Kyungsoo. Menekan pipi kirinya dengan permukaan yang begitu lembut, menikmati wangi khas milik penyanyi kesayangannya itu yang masih menempel di permukaan sprei kasurnya. Jongin sedikit berlama-lama, benaknya mungkin sedang menata rentetan kalimat yang baginya tidak akan berdampak terlalu besar—tanpa sadar membuat wajahnya yang tadi dipenuhi ekspresi absurd beruha sedikit demi sedikit menjadi ekpsresi yang tak terbaca.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawabnya kemudian setelah sekian waktu, dengan tatapan sayu yang memandang Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang. Seringainya yang telah luntur berubah menjadi sebuah kurva yang manis. Wajahnya nampak lelah. "Mau kau remukkan hatiku menjadi dua. Menjadi tiga. Empat. Lima. Sepuluh. Seratus. Remukkan saja. Sebanyak kau mau, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

Dahi Kyungsoo terlipat. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Jongin, rencananya untuk tersenyum ketika menyambut jawaban Jongin hilang sudah. Sedikit kemudian dia temukan tawa khas penari itu yang terasa sangat hangat—membuat ujung-ujung jarinya dingin dan dadanya berdebar keras. Jongin memang sering tertawa di depan Kyungsoo, tapi—tapi entah; entah berapapun Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tertawa, jantungnya tak pernah berhenti berpacu normal. Sebab tawa itu, tawa yang hanya dimiliki Jongin, sama dengan tawa yang membuatnya terpikat.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?"

"—kenapa?"

Lelaki dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu menukas terlebih dahulu. Walau tertumpuk dengan lapisan lelah yang telah membuat pancaran optiknya sedikit pudar, Jongin tetap terlihat sangat menawan dan berseri-seri. Meski lemah, titik kehidupan yang mendiami pandangannya tidak pernah berpindahm, menemani tawanya yang berangsur-angsur menjadi sebuah senyum yang jauh lebih menenangkan dari senyumnya yang pertama. Dia tidak tampak tersinggung sama sekali. Justru seolah apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sempat terpeta di daftar kemungkinannya.

Napasnya sudah tidak sekacau tadi. Matanya masih memantulkan kantuk dan penat—tapi Jongin sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Dia sudah lebih bisa menguasai diri, mengalahkan segala urgensi yang beberapa menit lalu mencengkeram setiap sudut kesadarannya. Suaranya yang berat kembali membuka, kali ini disertai intonasi yang benar-benar kasual, "Karena aku mencintaimu? Lay- _hyung_ bilang cinta itu tidak kenal waktu dan tempat. Aku percaya itu. Ternyata dia sungguhan, lho."

Kyungsoo sedikit berdecak. Lidahnya menimbulkan bunyi ' _ck_ ' yang cukup keras ketika tekanan pada langit-langit rongga mulutnya terlepas. Jongin perlu berhenti bercanda karena dia sedang serius sekarang. _Dead serious_. Dia tidak peduli apakah cinta itu kenal waktu dan tempat atau tidak. Dia tidak peduli apakah Yixing benar-benar mengatakan itu. Dia juga tidak peduli apakah Jongin percaya akan apa yang diungkapkan Yixing, karena itu bukan urusannya.

Kedua manik mata sewarna kayu di musim semi yang sedang mengobservasinya itu bisa jadi sadar akan perubahan emosi yang terpercik di balik optik Kyungsoo. Pantulan makna yang membingungkan; dia dapat mentranslasikannya dengan sangat mudah. Pemilik netra kayu itu menyelipkan sebuah kekehan pelan yang berbunyi di bawah deru napasnya. Pemuda itu terus terang, dia tidak pernah mahir dalam menutupi apa yang dirasakannya. Atau, mari jujur saja. Bahkan tanpa melihatnya, Jongin pasti sudah tau. Jongin tahu segalanya.

"Jongin," Suara Kyungsoo yang rendah memanggil namanya—tidak dengan cara yang selalu dipreferensikannya (tersendat di antara napas-napas yang tajam, terburu-buru dan terseok-seok, dibarengi dengan _lebih cepat, lebih dalam, disana, lagi, aku menginginkanmu_ ) memang, tapi itu tidak membuat Jongin tidak menyukainya dengan alasan apapun. Panggilan tukas itu membuat kedua alisnya naik seiring pandangannya yang menjatuhkan perhatian kepada dua warna kelam yang mendiami iris Kyungsoo. "Aku serius. Jawablah."

Wajahnya masih lembut, Jongin masih tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sudah menjawabnya. Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?"

Benar, jawaban apa yang diharapkan olehnya?

Penyanyi itu tahu benar kalau Jongin tidak suka berbohong—setidaknya padanya, Jongin tidak pernah. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji untuk tidak memasang harapan terlalu tinggi mengingat bagaimana sifat lelaki di hadapannya ini. Saat-saat serius baginya mungkin hanya ketika lampu ada pada panggung dan ribuan perempuan-perempuan (sesekali juga laki-laki) yang meneriakkan nama mereka di antar kerumunan. Sisanya? Tidak, jangan harap. Bukan juga Jongin pria yang begitu dramatis hingga perlu memasang berbagai perumpamaan sebagai dekorasi ungkapannya, Jongin sangat sederhana. Sangat sedikit, _sangat sulit dipahami_.

Kyungsoo tahu itu, lantas kenapa dia masih mempertanyakannya?

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian disambung dengan tolehan kepalanya yang menjauhi Jongin. Badannya ikut miring, memunggungi Jongin yang sedetik kemudian derai tawanya kembali terdengar. Mungkin cara ini bisa sedikit membantu—walau dia ada pada titik hampir tidak suka untuk melakukannya. Ini tidak selalu berhasil tapi Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah refleks. Dia terlalu lama kenal dengan Jongin hingga kebiasaan aneh seperti ini tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

Jongin tidak pernah bisa menolak Kyungsoo, akui saja itu.

Tawa itu masih terdengar ketika Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kesal, justru makin keras di satu titik. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak berdiri (mungkin dia hendak membuang tisu, mencari celana yang bersih, atau hal-hal lain) dari tempat tidur, sebuah lengan yang kokoh melalui bahunya—melingkar, merengkuh dadanya. Tarikan pelan diterimanya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya. Hampir dia tersungging sebuah senyum; namun, alih-alih merealisasikannya, Kyungsoo mencoret ide senyum dengan sebuah spidol merah dan menimpakan tulisan 'marahlah' besar-besar di atasnya. Kalau sampai Jongin sadar, dia bisa tahu kalau Kyungsoo diam-diam membangun ini sebagai kebiasaannya dan lelaki itu boleh jadi menjadi bahan tawaan semua umat manusia sampai dia mati.

"Jangan marah," bisik suara yang berembus di dekat telinganya tiba-tiba. Mata lebar Kyungsoo mengerjap—dia menangkap adanya sebuah nada permohonan yang begitu putus asa di dua patah kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Ada yang salah, ada yang tidak benar. "Kau menggemaskan saat marah—tapi jangan marah. Jangan. Jangan sekarang. Jangan padaku," Dan di ujung kalimat itu Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kausnya yang digenggam erat, berikut dengan permukaan kulit wajah Jongin yang bergesekan dengan leher dan rahangnya. Begitu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan deru hangat yang menyapa kulitnya sendiri; terasa aneh, lengket, dan masih kental dengan aroma seks.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Kedua kelopak matanya yang tadinya kaku perlahan menenang, kembali ke ukurannya semula walau keterkejutan masih terpancar jelas—hidungnya menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen yang mengambang di sekitarnya. Semuanya penuh dengan wangi Jongin: _musk_ , keringat, kayu, dan semangat. Wangi yang telah menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu, tidak pernah sekalipun berubah semenjak mereka pertama bertemu di ruang kelas tari enam tahun silam. Hanya dengkuran pelan yang terlepas tidak sengaja dari bibirnya.

Ini seperti teka-teki dan kuncinya hanya bersabar. Kyungsoo akan selalu cukup sabar untuk menunggu Jongin.

"Maaf, aku tahu kau sedang serius. Kau bertanya kenapa?" tanya Jongin rendah. Tidak ada respon. Tangan Jongin yang lain terangkat untuk menyentuh helai-helai rambut Kyungsoo, mengusapnya dengan arah yang tetap—dari depan ke belakang, dengan sangat hati-hati untuk tidak membuat lelaki kesayangannya itu merasa tidak nyaman. Sentuhan itu terasa seperti candu yang membakar pucuk jantungnya yang berada di tempat lain, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah sebagai upaya untuk meredam tarikan napasnya yang terasa makin audibel berikut dengan setiap pergerakan Jongin yang tidak tertebak. " _Hyung_ , dengar,"

"Sejak hari itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali melihatmu di sudut ruang vokal nomor tiga," Jongin menyebar beberapa kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Kyungsoo, tersenyum di antara helai rambutnya yang selalu berwarna gelap ketika sepercik memori yang selalu disimpannya itu terlintas dengan tenang. "Aku telah berjanji bahwa aku akan mencintaimu."

Ada sekilas memori yang melintas cepat di kepala Kyungsoo, bagaikan sebuah kereta petang yang memiliki suara sedikit berisik. Ruang vokal nomor tiga, suaranya yang terpatah-patah, sorot tajam, kaus putih, dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru. Kyungsoo hampir menangis saat itu ketika kerongkongannya yang serasa tercabik-cabik dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara yang diinginkannya. Pelatihnya berteriak marah, menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo dengan emosi. Anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang agak panjang dan rahang yang kuat memasuki ruangan yang sama, tas hitam di bahunya dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang melapisi badannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo sungguh tak pernah ingin kenal seseorang begitu dalam sebelum itu.

 _Good times_ , sayang. Waktu yang indah dimana dia bebas melakukan apapun tanpa peduli terhadap hal-hal yang sekarang mengelilingi hidupnya.

Jari-jari kiri Jongin yang lihai memilin rumpun halus itu, menyesapi aroma khas yang hanya ada pada Kyungsoo—dan selalu digemarinya, mengembalikan Kyungsoo kepada waktu sekarang yang terus berdetak secepat dadanya. "Ragamu, suaramu, mimpimu, seluruhmu—aku telah berjanji pada hari itu. Aku tahu bahwa aku milikmu selalu walau kita tak pernah benar-benar membicarakannya. Hal itu tidak pernah sebaliknya, kau mungkin tidak pernah milikku tapi aku—aku seutuhnya milikmu. Dari jari yang menyentuhmu sekarang hingga sisa-sisa embus napasku yang telah bergabung dengan udara, semuanya milikmu," Jongin menarik sebuah napas dalam dan menghembuskannya di dekat kepala Kyungsoo yang termangu. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa melihat betapa lembut senyum Jongin saat itu. " _Hyung_ , kau tahu kalau aku sangat keras kepala, 'kan?"

Sebuah kekehan sederhana terlepas dari bibir Kyungsoo yang membentuk sebuah hati sempurna, kepalanya mengangguk. Jongin mendengar gumaman ' _sangat, sangat_ ' —atau mungkin itu hanya delusinya, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Delusi saja sudah cukup untuk membuat senyumnya kembali tertekuk dalam. "Maka dari itu; begitu aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi."

Sejak kapan lelaki ini bisa begitu romantis? Kyungsoo lega karena Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang—wajahnya yang terasa panas dan senyum lebar yang sedari tadi gagal dia lunturkan acap kali kalimat-kalimat manis teruntai keluar dari bibir penari itu. Gagal sudah target awalnya untuk tetap menjaga imejnya sebagai Do Kyungsoo yang kuat dan tidak mudah tersentuh. Kalau sampai dia tahu, Jongin hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya—Kyungsoo tahu benar itu. Maka, yang dilakukannya diam-diam hanyalah menyentuh permukaan kulit Jongin yang berkontak dengannya.

" _Hyung_ , tidak apa kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, aku bisa hidup dengan itu," Suara Jongin melembut, pilinan tadi berubah menjadi sebuah elusan yang sangat hati-hati sebelum turun untuk bertemu dengan tangannya yang lain, yang sedari tadi diam-diam menelusup di bawah kepala Kyungsoo, menjadi bantalan baginya; memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu. Bahunya tidak terlalu lebar dan dadanya tidak sebidang milik Jongin; tidaklah sulit baginya untuk menarik raga itu ke dalam pelukan yang besar.

Senyum Kyungsoo tertahan, apa yang terjadi berjalan begitu cepat hingga ia tidak sanggup meregistrasikan dengan sungguh-sungguh apa yang Jongin lakukan. Dia senang—dia senang karena Jongin berkata seperti itu, dia senang karena Jongin berlagak seolah-olah dia adalah hal paling penting dalam kehidupannya. Entah apakah Jongin bersungguh-sungguh atau dia memang hanya berlaga, namun Kyungsoo suka itu. Kurvanya buru-buru ditekuk, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Jongin yang pasti. Kalimat yang tertiti dari mulutnya terdengar agak ... aneh, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendengarnya. Euforianya memang kental, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya melewatkan detail-detail kecil.

"Kau bisa membenciku, kau bisa menginginkanku mati kapan saja," Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara rambut Kyungsoo yang lebat, membuat suaranya sedikit terhalang dan inaudibel karena beberapa helai yang menghalangi. Intonasinya tak lagi benar-benar terdengar, Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan menangkap apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. "Tapi ... tapi—jangan buang aku, ya, _hyung_? Bolehkan aku untuk setidaknya bisa melihatmu, walau dari jauh. Tidak masalah bila kau bahkan tidak peduli, kalau kau sangat tidak suka padaku. Tapi, _hyung ..._ _hyung,_ Kyungsoo- _hyung—_ _j_ _agiya_ ,"

Di saat Jongin memenggal kata terakhir, napas Kyungsoo terhenti; terpaku pada dadanya yang terasa sangat penuh dan sesak oleh luapan oksigen yang bercampur dengan emosi. Bibir bawahnya terasa makin sakit tapi dia bahkan tidak peduli. Ada lebih banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan daripada itu, salah satunya adalah kalimat Jongin yang makin mengarah pada hal yang tidak diduganya. Perlahan jemari Kyungsoo yang menyentuh lengan Jongin menjadi ragu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk kembali berkontak dengan kulit itu.

" _Don't turn your back to me—_ jangan membiarkanku sendirian. Jangan menganggapku tidak ada. Jangan, jangan, _hyung—_ kumohon," Jongin bergetar. Tangannya yang memeluk Kyungsoo mengerat, meremas kaus pemuda itu hingga ada sedikit bekas guratan. Bahunya naik-turun, wajahnya terbenam pada puncak kepala vokalis yang lebih pendek. Kyungsoo membeku. "Walau kau ada hanya untuk mencelaku—tidak apa, tidak masalah. Asalkan kau masih menganggap eksistensiku ada."

Jongin _bergetar_. Suaranya _bergetar_.

Tidak ada lagi berkas-berkas jenaka yang tersisa di suaranya yang terpendam; emosinya yang meluap hingga ungkapannya membuat semua ini menjadi lebih sulit. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan bendungan yang sedikit lagi bisa rusak dan menumpah-ruahkan segala sesuatu yang ditahannya semenjak sekian lama.

Penari rupawan itu makin tidak teratur napasnya, kalimat yang tersendat-sendat dengan senggukan samar. Bahkan tanpa melihat, Kyungsoo tahu benar bagaimana Jongin mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya—Jongin tidak akan pernah mau menampakkan sisi _lemah_ nya di hadapan Kyungsoo, penyanyi itu tahu benar. Dia cukup lama kenal dengan Jongin, hal ini adalah salah satu hal dasar yang ditemuinya di manik tegas lelaki berambut gelap itu pada pertemuan pertama. Lelaki ini berusaha kuat; dia memposisikan diri bukan sebagai kekasih hati yang bersandiwara, melainkan seorang pecinta—pecinta yang bersungguh-sungguh dalam kehidupannya dan telah memberikan _segalanya_ kepada satu manusia yang sangat rapuh.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan kalau besok pagi kau pergi dan membuat hatiku pecah menjadi berkeping-keping; melukaiku, membuatku berdarah dengan ujung-ujung fragmennya—keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tidak akan pernah marah. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengumpulkan semua fragmennya, akan kususun kembali lagi menjadi satu karena yang mencintaimu bukan hanya sebagian dari diriku; melainkan semuanya, _seluruhnya._ "

Pada detik kalimat Jongin selesai, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar bagaimana tangis yang sudah sangat berada di ambang pertahanan pemuda itu. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, mengistirahatkan jarak antara alisnya di kepala Kyungsoo sementara bibirnya berusaha berkompromi untuk menahan ledakan gunungan perasaan itu. Sewaktu kemudian Kyungsoo merasa amat bersalah telah menanyakan hal yang sensitif macam itu—bahkan kalau tidak berakhir seperti ini, Kyungsoo sudah seharusnya merasa bersalah. Dia tahu benar betapa lembutnya hati Jongin dibalik sepasang pandangan tajam yang membara itu; betapa mudahnya Jongin luluh hanya karena hal-hal yang sepele. Lantas, dia lupa.

Dia lupa kalau Jongin juga manusia, dia lupa kalau Jongin tidak akan selamanya tertawa tiap kali sebuah hal yang menyakitkan dilempar kepadanya. Kyungsoo melewatkan itu; melewatkan bahwa Jongin masih punya perasan di dalam sana, bukan dia seonggok daging yang ada hanya untuk menertawakan hal-hal yang tak bisa ditertawainya sendiri. Kyungsoo juga melewatkan bagaimana perihnya yang dirasakan Jongin setelah semua ini; setelah semua perlakuannya yang begitu ignoran pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Kyungsoo tahu itu semua dan dia tetap menanyakannya; Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang yang sangat kejam.

"Sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu—aku mencintaimu— _hyung_ , ... _hyung—._ " Kata-kata Jongin yang terpatah-patah meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyungsoo. Cukup sudah. Kyungsoo suka membuat Jongin memohon-mohon kepadanya karena sesuaut—tapi tidak ini. Tidak begini. Tidak hal ini. Kyungsoo tidak akan mau lagi membuat Jongin memohon-mohon atas hal yang sudah pasti miliknya. Kecupan-kecupan singkat mendarat di lengan Jongin yang berada dekat dengan bibirnya sebelum Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Jongin yang benar-benar menangis. Hidungnya merah dan pipinya basah.

"Jongin. Jongin, Jongin. _Jongin_ —," Kyungsoo mengulang nama kesayangannya dengan suara yang rendah di antara ciuman-ciuman cepat yang tersebar di pipi Jongin, berusaha membisukan isaknya yang makin keras. Suaranya tersendat-sendat dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. Air mata Jongin tidak terasa asin di bibirnya—yang menjadi residu di permukaan kulit itu hanya rasa pahit, keputusasaan, kesedihan, dan semua bentuk kekokohan hati yang tak akan pernah bisa terbayang sebagaimana kuatnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak mematahkan hatinya sendiri ketika menyadari betapa bodoh hal yang telah dilakukannya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Dua kata yang direpetisi sepasang itu membuat mulut Jongin seketika terkatup—walau air mata masih belum kering dan napasnya belum stabil. Kata yang sederhana namun berarti sangat banyak ketika keluar dari Kyungsoo—sebegitu besarnya pengaruh lelaki bermata lebar itu hingga Jongin bisa tunduk kepada frasa kecil yang sering didengarnya setiap hari; sebegitu besar dedikasi _Jongin_ pada _Kyungsoo_.

"Jangan berkata begitu, aku tidak pernah membencimu—aku tak akan pernah membencimu. —Terima kasih. Jongin, terima kasih," Kyungsoo menghubungkan jemarinya dengan jemari kasar Jongin yang menggantung dengan lemah di sisi tubuhnya, menarik dengan hati-hati ke dekat dadanya. Matanya masih terpejam, Kyungsoo sangat-sangat tidak ingin melihat mata Jongin sekarang karena dia tidak ingin memikul lebih banyak rasa bersalah akibat sebuah perlakuan yang bodoh. Bisikannya makin pelan, kerongkongannya seperti tercekat. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

Kyungsoo masih enggan. Bagaimana Jongin akan memandangnya nanti? Lelaki penjilat yang hanya bisa membuat anak manusia patah hati dengan segala kekejaman yang dimiliknya? Tidak, dia tidak ingin Jongin mengingatnya begitu. Jauh di atas apapun, Kyungsoo sangat ingin Jongin mengingatnya sebagai Kyungsoo yang sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Jongin entah apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah usapan lembut di punggung tangannya mengagetkan Kyungsoo, membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pandangan teduh Jongin yang masih kental oleh bekas isak tangis.

Oh, _oh_.

Ketika dua pasang netra gelap saling bertukar pandang, yang pertama kali mencelos relung hatinya adalah Kyungsoo.

Masih di sana—tatapan penuh cinta itu, masih di sana—

Namun terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal asing yang tidak disukai keberadaannya. Dia hanya terlalu terbiasa melihat Jongin dengan sorot yang begitu tegas atau begitu gembira, sehingga apa yang ada di hadapannya ini menjadi begitu asing. Tidak, dia tidak benci mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca karena siapapun boleh menangis dan itu juga salahnya. Yang Kyungsoo tidak suka adalah bagaimana dia bisa menemukan begitu besar harap cemas dan ketidakpercayaan yang terpantul di sana.

Kyungsoo tidak suka Jongin berharap karena dia lebih memilih semua untuk Jongin sudah jelas. Terkadang—tidak, seringkali—ekspektasi tidak sejalan dengan realita, menyakitkan sekali untuk melihat sepasang optik penuh semangat beberapa waktu lalu jatuh menjadi netra putus asa yang terus-terusan memandangi sepatu-sepatu monoton yang tak pernah terlihat menarik. Jongin terlalu baik untuk merasakan rasa kekecewaan itu. Kyungsoo lebih suka bila sorot mata Jongin selalu tenang dan yakin; tidak akan mengharapkan apapun karena dia sadar bahwa semua miliknya.

Kyungsoo juga tidak suka Jongin tidak percaya, apalagi padanya. Sebab Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbohong, atau setidaknya, dia adalah pembohong yang baik—Jongin hampir selalu percaya dan lirikan yang sering menjadi perpotongan persekian miliwaktu itu terasa amat sakit baginya; seperti Jongin, walau hanya sekejap mata, kehilangan kepercayaan padanya yang telah memberi segala yang ada hanya untuk penari dengan senyum manis itu. Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo tidak pernah menginginkan hal macam itu terjadi.

"Terima kasih telah selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih tidak pernah bosan untuk ada di dekatku. Terima kasih telah merawatku dengan baik," Kyungsoo menarik sebuah napas dalam, oksigen yang terikat oleh indra penciumannya terasa seperti ikatan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk setiap organ dalamnya dengan sangat menyakitkan. "Terima kasih ... telah tidak menyerah jatuh cinta padaku."

Jongin terpaku; di balik pandangannya yang makin kabur, Kyungsoo yang tersenyum masih bisa tertangkap olehnya.

"Kau tidak pernah pergi entah berapapun banyaknya aku meneriakimu. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar melepas tanganku," Kyungsoo bernapas hangat di dekat hidung Jongin, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan dan Jongin harus melipatnya kedalam karena tak ingin mengacaukan Kyungsoo yang sangat indah ketika ini. Kedua kelopak Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan lambat. "Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, Jongin. Terima kasih."

Genggaman di sela-sela jari Kyungsoo terasa mengerat, Jongin menekan punggung tangannya dengan sedikit lebih kuat. Ketika Kyungsoo menyadarinya, Jongin menekuk sebuah kurva di garis bibirnya—yang menjadi sangat kontras bila dibanding dengan pipinya yang basah. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak perlu mengatakan semua itu. Aku cukup—."

Jarum itu terasa makin dalam; perih rasanya merasakan itu semua sendirian, dimana dia tidak pada tempatnya untuk mengatakan pada siapapun. Terutama pada Jongin. Sebab, perasaan sementara ini tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang harus Jongin tahan begitu lama karena—karena _dia_. Karena _Kyungsoo_.

"Tidak, aku harus mengatakannya," Kyungsoo cepat menukas. Ia membalas genggam Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan ini padamu walau kita sudah lama bersama, Jongin. Aku tahu aku bodoh, maaf—jadi, dengarkan aku untuk sedikit saja? Esok pagi mungkin kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi dan aku tak ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa waktu hidupku dengan menyesal tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal baik padamu."

Maka—karena Kyungsoo adalah rajanya dan semua keinginan raja adalah perintah bagi Jongin—penari itu mematuhinya dalam waktu singkat. Baik-baik dia memperhatikan air muka Kyungsoo yang sedikit tak terbaca olehnya, begitu tenang dan hampa—namun ada sedikit percikan perasaan tak terdefinisi yang menguar dari sana. Jongin penasaran—karena itu, dia akan sedikit bersabar lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dengan pelan, namun dia tak mengeluh. Bibirnya melunak, senyumnya tulus kali ini. "Jongin, aku sangat mencintaimu," gumamnya lirih, disertai kesungguhan yang terasa sangat jauh dari dirinya—namun begitu dekat dengan setiap embus napas yang menyapi permukaan kulitnya. "Kau tahu aku orang yang tidak pandai mengutarakan perasaan—tapi, percayalah. Percayalah saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin, karena aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada diriku sendiri terlebih dahulu," Kyungsoo menyentuh rahang Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kepalanya sedikit miring untuk lekat-lekat jatuh pada tatapan Jongin yang begitu dalam, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jongin tidak pernah pergi. "Apakah aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau merusak semuanya? Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjawab karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang mungkin kau lakukan. Kau adalah orang baik, Jongin."

Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang paling lama meninggalkan jejak, sedikit menari-nari di atasnya dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang terasa seperti _waltz_ yang hangat di atas permukaan kulitnyayang basah. "Kalaupun itu terjadi, pasti karena aku," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sekejap—ketika ia kembali membukanya, Jongin ada di sana untuk menyambutnya dengan sepasang sorot mata teduh yang begitu ... perhatian. "Jongin, suatu hari nanti raga ini akan bukan menjadi kepunyaanmu—dan kau juga tak akan bisa menjadi punyaku. Akan ada satu belokan di hidupmu dimana kau dan aku akan saling berpunggungan dan tidak akan melihat satu sama lain lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi, Jongin,"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari jemari Jongin—beralih untuk menggenggam pergelangannya, menarik mendekat ke dada kirinya yang berdebar tak keruan. Senyumnya simpul, mata Jongin sedikit membesar ketika ia merasa ada detak yang begitu keras di telapak tangannya.

Kalau Kyungsoo sedang bersandiwara, maka dia benar-benar bersandiwara dengan baik. Namun kali ini, dia lebih jujur dari apapun.

"Sampai hari itu tiba, ingatlah bahwa apa yang kau rasakan di sini adalah milikmu; karenamu," Kedua iris Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, tidak mempedulikan betapa kentaranya ekspresi yang terpantul di iris lelaki berambut gelap itu. Setiap silabel yang dibunyikannya begitu penuh ketegasan—namun terasa lembut di waktu yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dengan dalam. "Aku mungkin tak bisa berjanji tentang besok lusa. Namun hari ini—hari ini aku akan mencintaimu sekeras aku mencintaimu kemarin. Aku tidak suka repetisi yang monoton, tapi untukmu akan selalu ada pengecualian. Sebab besok malam, aku akan kembali menyadari bahwa hari ini tak ada bedanya dengan hari kemarin; aku akan mencintaimu sekeras aku mencintaimu di waktu yang telah lalu."

Jongin terpaku, ada jarak di antara bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah pada hari esok untukku, aku akan mengenang semua hari kemarin untukmu. Jongin, aku bukan Lay yang bisa membuatkanmu sebuah lagu romantis atau Baekhyun yang bisa membuatmu tertawa setiap hari," Sebuah gerakan lembut, Kyungsoo menarik lengan kokoh Jongin untuk melewati bahunya, mengembalikan ke tempat bagaimana dia selalu merasa nyaman; menyandar di dada bidang Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar sempurna. Kyungsoo meletakkan satu kecupan hangat di atas tulang selangka Jongin yang cukup menonjol. "Aku hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa kecuali begitu banyak kesedihan dalam hatimu—terima kasih telah menerimaku seperti itu, Jongin. Terima kasih sudah tidak mencintaiku sebagai orang lain. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

Aroma rambut Kyungsoo yang wangi kembali menyapa Jongin. Hatinya terasa begitu lega—namun juga sangat tertekan pada waktu yang sama. Dadanya terasa sesak, apalagi dengan sentuhan hangat yang datang dari bibir lelaki _nya_ itu. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya; menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dan mengecup dengan lama puncak kepala vokalis itu. Betapa dia sejenak berharap Zitao tidak pergi setahun lalu agar dia bisa meminjam sedikit kekuatan fiksinya untuk menghentikan saat ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Mungkin sepuluh menit, mungkin satu hari, mungkin satu tahun, mungkin selamanya. Jongin rela menukar seluruh hidupnya untuk momen kecil seperti ini bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi. "Aku berjanji. Hari esok adalah untukmu—hanya untukmu. Aku akan membawakanmu pagi setiap harinya, _hyung_. Jangan pernah khawatir itu."

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih," Jongin berbisik, Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan dahinya di atas dada bidang tersebut. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyungsoo, mengabaikan pipinya yang terasa sedikit aneh akibat air mata yang mulai mengering di atas kulit. Senyumnya yang jujur menghiasi, napasnya yang tertata terdengar seperti ninabobo bagi Kyungsoo yang mulai menyerahkan diri kepada semua keletihannya dan kantuk. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu semua, _hyung_. Kau tahu apa? Yang telah kau katakan itu justru membuatku makin jatuh cinta kepadamu. Bagaimana aku harus melepasmu suatu hari nanti? Kau benar-benar kejam. Kyungsoo- _hyung_ , terima kasih sudah selalu di sana ketika aku mencarimu, terima kasih sudah tidak pergi, terima kasih sudah eksis."

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk leher Jongin sedikit mengerat, berikut dengan tawa kecilnya yang terdengar malas. Sisi pipinya ditekan ke dada Jongin, membuat detak samar di sana lagu favoritnya dengan ritme embus napas si penari yang menjadi obat tidurnya. Kalau boleh, Kyungsoo sebenarnya belum ingin seperti ini—ia, juga, ingin sedikit lebih lama.

Salahkan Jongin. Salahkan Jongin dengan sentuhannya yang terasa seperti beludru lembut dan bisikannya yang terasa seperti belaian Ibunya ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tulus.

"Aku—... aku _sangat_ mencintaimu, Jongin."

Jam berdetak dengan stagnan. Kyungsoo merasakan kesadarannya yang mulai luntur. Sebuah kecupan di dahi mengantarakannya kepada sebuah tidur yang tenang. Jongin mengeratkan lingkarnya di badan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_. Semoga kau bahagia, semoga kau bisa selalu ingat kalau kau sangat berarti bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, jauh sangat lebih."

* * *

A/N: ENDING MACAM APA ITU. Kreys. Menangis sekebun. Ini apaan Ya Tuhan; di planner saya tidak begini. Kapan saya bisa nulis tanpa terburu-buru. Sepertinya memang saya dan menulis yang pelan dan santai itu tidak jodoh, heu. Semoga ini tidak membingungkan;; Aa yaampun saya sewaktu nulis saja bingung sendiri semoga reader tidak ya. Amen. —whatever it is, Happy Kaisoo day and happy birthday to both Jongin & Kyungsoo!


End file.
